valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Obadiah Archer (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = Bouncer at Sows and Cows (part-time) | Family = Charles Archer (Birth father) Marcie Archer (Birth mother) Joseph Archer (Adoptive father) Thelma Archer (Adoptive mother) Mary-Maria Archer (Adoptive sister) | Affiliations = Archer & Armstrong The Dominion (formerly) The Sect (formerly) | Creators = Jim Shooter (original) Bob Layton (original) Barry Windsor-Smith (original) (reboot) (reboot) | First = Original: ( ) Reboot: ( ) | Last = }} Obadiah Archer is one half of the adventuring duo Archer & Armstrong, alongside the immortal Armstrong. History Obadiah "Obie" Archer was trained as a child assassin by his preacher/politician parents out of a theme park in Kansas. Along with several other children, Archer was adopted, but his true origin is unknown to him. His foster parents had told him that he was their real son, in an effort to make him more obedient. After winning a competition between his siblings, Archer is sent out into the world for the first time to find and kill a man whom his parents have led him to believe to be a demon. Travelling to New York City, Archer meets the immortal Aram "Armstrong" Anni-Padda and learns that he is the man he was sent to kill. They fight, but are both captured by a secret society known as the Sect. While captive, Archer escapes but discovers he was lied to by his parents, who are actually members of the Sect, and teams up with Armstrong to stop them from destroying the world. Personality Archer is a very kind and caring person, but is uptight and naive due to his Christian fundamentalist education. He also never uses any profanities, instead using pseudo-curses such as "flip" or "bullcorn." Powers and Abilities Claircognizence:' '''Archer's true Harbinger power lies in his ability coined by P.R.S. executives akin to Morphogenesis. The phenomenon where an individual can consciously or subconsciously tap into the akashic plane where the sum total of exact racial memorized knowledge & intellectual findings lays. Through it, Obie can mentally reach out and access any number of powers, skills, practices or desired traits & enhancements to utilize and use any number of them at will; so long as it pertains to the shared whole of human ancestral memory. *'Photographic Reflexes': A part of Archer's Psiot ability is the ability to mimic any skill he has witnessed. **'Master Martial Artist': Due to a combination of his training and his ability, Archer has mastered many forms martial arts such as Taekwondo, Krav Maga, Aikido, ect. He is an better fighter than even Gilad himself, who has 10,000 years worth of experience. **'Gymnastics''' **'Master Marksman': Archer has extremely good aim. He is skilled enough to shoot an arrow into the barrel of an enemy's gun at night, in the pouring rain. **'Linguistic Assimilation': Archer can instantly learn a new language. **'Free Falling' *'Skill/Knowledge Replication': Through his connection to the Akashic Record Archer can utilize a great many aspects available to him through the pool of shared intelligence of human history. **'Thoracotomy': Archer can perform chest surgery. **'Piloting' **'Sleepwalking': Archer can literally fight in his sleep. **'Pick-pocketing' **'Escapology': Archer can escape nearly any trap. **'The Fighting Style of Gilad Anni-Padda' **'Hacking': Archer can hack into Project: Rising Spirit's mainframe, which is one of the most secure networks on Earth. *'Power Mimicry': An extension of Archer's ability. He can mimic the powers of other Psiots. This potentially makes him the most powerful Psiot on Earth. **'Telepathy' ***'"Neural Spike"': Archer can harm the minds of others by sending out an offensive "spike." ***'Mind Control' ***'Illusion Casting': Archer once tricked the remaining members of The Sect into believing they had beaten him to death by creating an illusion of his bloody corpse off-panel. **'Limited' Telekinesis ***'"Stun Ram"': Archer can project a concussive blast of telekinetic energy. ***'"Shield"': Archer can create a force-field made of telekinetic energy. ***'Telekinetically Enhanced Strength': Archer can use telekinesis to increase his physical strength. ***'Flight': Archer can propel himself through the air at will. ****'Buddy Companion Field': Archer can telekinetically trail others alongside him while he's flying. **'Pyrokinesis': Archer can create and manipulate fire with his mind. **'"Muscle Mode"': Archer can increase his strength to superhuman levels. **'"Ghost Mode"': Archer can enter a state in which he is invisible and intangible. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Archer has trained his body to the absolute peak of human ability. **'Peak Human Strength': Archer is strong enough to easily throw a grown man. He has even punched Armstrong, who is relatively invulnerable, in the face hard enough to induce bruising and a black eye. **'Peak Human Speed': Archer is fast enough to dodge gunfire. **'Peak Human Durability': Archer has had a golf cart thrown at him by Armstrong and only suffered a few broken ribs. He has even withstood an elbow from Bloodshot relatively unscathed. **'Peak Human Reflexes': Archer can react to flurry of crossbow bolts and stop a knife just before he is stabbed in the face. **'Peak Human Stamina': Archer can exert himself for extended periods of time. **'Peak Human Flexibility': Archer's joints and ligaments are more elastic than the average human, enabling greater physical contortion than the average man. Equipment * Archer's Crossbow Notes Appearances Gallery Cover Art Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 1 Henry Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 9 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 17 Walsh Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Archer Vol 1 0 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Archer Vol 1 0 Eisma Variant Textless.jpg|''Archer & Armstrong: Archer'' #0 File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 18 Molina Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 20 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Panels File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-1 001.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-1 002.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 001.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 002.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-4 001.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-6 001.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-7 001.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-11 001.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-13 001.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-15 001.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-17 001.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-17 002.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-17 003.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-Archer-v1-0 001.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-18 001.jpg File:Obadiah Archer Bloodshot-and-HARD-Corps-v1-20 001.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-19 001.jpg File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-19 002.jpg File:Obadiah Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-22 001.jpg File:Obadiah Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-22 002.jpg File:Obadiah Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-22 003.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Archer & Armstrong Category:Power Mimicry Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Firearms Category:Stealth Category:Psiots